


A Bad Penny Always Turns Up

by SnakeEyedTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Masturbation, Sex Tapes, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeEyedTopaz/pseuds/SnakeEyedTopaz
Summary: Jughead finds an unexpected video in Penny's stash of blackmail material.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Bad Penny Always Turns Up

Getting rid of Penny was the fun part. Predictably, no one wanted to stick around for the tedious but vital job of destroying all her evidence. It had been a long night of picking locks, shredding paper, and smashing electronics in the tattoo shop’s back room office. He’d probably be here until morning.

Jughead pulled out another cardboard box from the storage closet and set it on Penny’s desk. It was far less dusty than the ones around it. The contents were either recent or regularly accessed. He opened the box and found it filled to the brim with old CDs, a strangely analog format if these were new. The only labels on the clear plastic cases were a piece of tape on the front with a girl’s name written in sharpie. The plastic cases made a satisfying clack as Jughead flicked through the rows, until a certain name caught his eye. Whatever these were, there was one for Toni.

He pulled Toni’s disk out from the row and sat down on Penny’s leather swivel chair. He pushed the power button on the computer, glad he’d saved destroying her hard drive for last.

He held the case by the corners, twisting it to catch the light while the outdated computer booted up. Whatever was on the disk, it was surely something Toni wouldn’t want anyone to see.

He put the disk into the drive. A folder popped up containing a single video file. It didn’t take a genius detective to guess why the disks were all labeled with girls’ names. Telling himself he was only going to watch a second to confirm his hypothesis, he started the video.

There was no wasted time. The very first frame showed Toni lying completely naked on a bed, shot from above. The sheets under her were stained and yellowed, and reminded him of the revolting conditions at the Shady Palms Motel. She pressed her hands to the sides of her ribs, curling her fingers under her perky round tits to push them up.

The camera moved down between Toni legs and zoomed in for a close up. Jughead paused the video out of panic, which left the screen filled with her dripping pussy. His throat felt dry, and his jeans were suddenly a lot tighter. He couldn’t look away from the image of slick pink folds blown up on the monitor, as close as if he was right there between her thighs. Acting almost on autopilot, he unpaused the video.

Toni’s fingers dipped into frame. She swiped through her own juices and circled her clit a few times, then plunged two fingers inside her. The camera lingered on her playing with herself for a few more seconds, then there was a sudden cut.

Toni’s pussy was now sandwiched between two sets of thick, hairy thighs, with two huge cocks that were probing at her entrance. The skin around her asshole shined with lube, like she’d already been prepped off camera. One cock dipped into her pussy, then pulled out before the second did the same with her ass. They traded off with long, slow strokes, then the two of them pushed in at once. He heard a little cry from Toni as she was suddenly filled.

The camera pulled back to show Toni still on the dirty bed, pinned between two older men, one lying underneath and pounding up into her ass, while the other squatted over her and fucked her pussy. Their grunts and the wet slapping sounds of flesh nearly drowned out Toni’s soft little moans.

His jeans were painfully tight now. He unzipped his fly, just for a little relief, and forced himself to ignore his hard cock straining against his boxers.

He wanted Toni, of course. He wasn’t blind. Every time she showed up to work on the Red and Black wearing those tight jeans of hers, it was hard to think about anything but bending her over a table and fucking that incredibly distracting ass. But this was filthier than any scenario he’d dared to dream up. The men were sawing into Toni’s ass and pussy, using her like she nothing more than a set of warm holes. She seemed to be enjoying herself nonetheless. Her whimpers grew louder and closer together, then turned to a scream of pleasure while her pussy twitched.

“You like taking it in both holes, you little slut?” one of the men said. Toni whimpered in response.

The camera zoomed in close again just as the men were close to finishing. He could see their balls pulsing when they emptied their loads into Toni. She gave a needy whine when they pulled out, her pussy trying to clamp down on nothing. Come slowly started leaking from her gaping holes and trickled onto her thighs.

The video cut to a new scene. Toni was on all fours in front of the bed, the motel carpet under her knees as grungy as the sheets. She sucked off one man while another pounded into her cunt from behind. Jughead couldn’t say if they were the same men as before if his life depended on it. He was only looking at Toni.

He slipped a hand into his boxers and wrapped around his achingly hard cock. He was well past shame at this point. There was no point in stopping now. Toni bobbed her head over the thick cock with a desperate eagerness. The man behind her slapped her ass, then reached forward to grab a handful of her tits.

Toni’s moans came out as muffled hums around the cock in her throat. Still, he could tell when she came again by the bucking of her hips. Jughead stroked himself faster, and tore his eyes away from the video just long enough to locate a box of tissues on the desk, nearly hidden by the clutter of the overturned office. He grabbed a few and clenched them in his hand.

The man in the video grabbed a fistful of Toni’s hot pink hair and pulled her off of his cock to spill his load all over her face. Jughead came into the crumpled up tissues just as the man behind Toni pulled out to paint her ass with streaks of come.

Toni sat up on her knees, her face and ass still dripping with come, and turned to the camera.

He heard Penny’s voice, presumably from behind the camera. “Tell everybody what you are.”

“I’m a slut for Serpent cock,” Toni recited with a bright smile on her messy face. More men came into frame, stroking their erections. Toni opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to accept their loads.

The video was far from over, but the reminder of Penny cut through Jughead’s haze of arousal like a switchblade. Jughead trashed the used tissues and stopped the video. He fumbled clumsily in his rush to eject the CD and get it back into its case.

He didn’t know when or why that video was made, but knowing Penny it wasn’t done with enthusiastic consent. Guilt and anger twisted his stomach. He should have done worse to her. His first urge was to smash it and destroy the evidence of his misdeed, but he thought better of it. This was a secret too big to keep forever. He’d give Toni the disk tomorrow and let her decide. If she asked, well, it wouldn’t be lying to tell her he’d stopped.


End file.
